Breathless
by DawningAurora
Summary: Drabble Series. Chapter 16. Making it Count. Drabble 16. A miscalculation and an admission.
1. Breathless

**Breathless**, KibaIno.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

**#**

_I took the stars from my eyes and made 'em mine._

_And if you lacked some heart,_

_I could find my way back._

_And then I heard your heart beating,_

_You were in the darkness too._

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

_._

_ -Cosmic Love; Florence and the Machine_

**#**

He grinned at Akamaru, they were planning to unleash the full force of their latest attack on the unsuspecting Ino. She had no idea what they were really capable of. They hadn't really hung out much lately and he was beginning to maybe, kind of, miss her. Tamping down on his excitement Kiba looked at Ino from between the branches of a tree. Her eyes flickered all around the training ground, teeth worrying the corner of her lower lip and a light crease marring her forehead.

She looked at the tree that he was squatting on and smiled, a feral curl of her lips. She charged towards him. In two steps she reached him and he jumped from the branch onto the clearing below. She used the branch to push off, arching backwards and landing before him with a slight smile. He grinned back before he poofed! back into Akamaru. She gaped slightly as shock paralysed her for half a second. A hand burst from the ground and a millisecond later Ino's head was glaring at him from the ground while Kiba squatted before her grinning widely. Ino disappeared in a puff of smoke and in the next instant a kunai kissed his bare surface of his neck.

"Do you give?" a voice whispered close to his earlobe making him shiver involuntarily. With an utter lack of concern he relaxed and stretched out on the ground. Ino gave him the fish eye before stretching out closeby. Sensing that they were done Akamaru headed towards a shady patch by the treeline and made himself comfortable.

She turned to her side, closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. When she opened them, Kiba had his face half turned towards her with a lazy grin as he watched her breath ripple through the grass beside her. She smiled back before turning on her back and looking at the sky.

"I really should train more in Taijutsu. I really can't get this out of breath after training" she muttered.

"Yes you should," He said grinning playfully at the glare she sent his way "is what I would like to say but I was afraid receiving the infamous Yamanaka Death Glare™, a bit like the one you're giving me now."

She snorted before asking "A bit?"

"Yamanaka Sr is the inventor and holds the patent" he explained sagely.

She choked back giggles as she solemnly proclaimed "My family loyalty mandates that I take tremendous offense at that disrespectful title and demand an immediate duel to the death."

"Such a pathetic attempt at defending family honor," he tutted sympathetically, "they should disown you for that."

A raised eyebrow was her only response as she rose to sit up. As he tried to do the same, she waved him back down. She plucked the silver comb from the nape of her neck causing her hair to cascade down her back like home spun strands of sunlight. He felt his throat go dry.

Oblivious to her enraptured audience, she combed her fingers through her hair trying to work out tangles.

He swallowed and attempted to keep his tone level as he asked, "Why do you keep your hair long?"

Her fingers stilled a moment before she resumed her combing and nonchalantly said, "No reason of consequence."

She turned towards him, twisting her hair into a top knot, as she added "Why don't you grow your hair out? I'm sure it'd suit you pretty well."

"It'd be too much work" he said easily as he fingered his hair thoughtfully.

"I think I just found Shikamaru's soul mate" she deadpanned.

"You wish" he informed her as he stood, offering her a hand to help her up. She wrapped her palm around his, relishing its warmth, as she stood.

"I really don't." She returned playfully as she made her way homewards.

"How come I don't believe you?" He asked as he kept pace with her, wrapping his pinkie around hers.

"Because you aren't cut out for T & I" she replied as she curled hers to accommodate his.

**#**

**Aurora's Note**-Breathless. It's going to be a drabble collection. Just random bits of silliness that I am inspired or challenged to write.

Also, Breathless is a song by the Celtic band named Corrs and is an evergreen favorite of mine.

**Please feel free to share your thoughts, opinions and views, they will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Decisions

**Title:** Decisions  
**Summary:** A celibate Hyuga meets girlfriend. Do I need to say more?  
**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**A|N:** This is part of a weekly prompt based drabble series between myself and Anthropomorphichybrid. Do check out the prompt for Week Two on her page next week. Do feel free to PM either of us if you are interested in joining us.

**Warnings:**Nothing of consequence.  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Yet.  
**Word Count:**595

_**#**_

**Prompt One:** There's no such thing as finishing, only stopping.  
**Word Count:** 497

_**#**_

She whispered through the trees, softly as only a kunoichi can. Her target was barely visible through the wild profusion of trees. The great shrine of Niat'al- the goddess of the ebony moon, protectress of assassins and secret lovers. Like the ebony moon that falls unrevered and uncared for, this temple too stands bereft of the affections of human life within its now-dilapidated walls.

Except for one. Long ago, a Hyuga Clan Lord, ousted from his lands by traitorous allies who had burnt his home, slaughtered his family and the village that had sworn their allegiance to him. He rent his very soul with his grief and railed against the cruel hand of fate within its walls. The compassionate goddess had healed his soul and gave him a purpose – the protection of the newly formed village of Konoha. In gratitude, each generation of Hyuga now sent one member of its family to stand vigil within its walls.

The one who now did so was Hyuga Neji. Her teammate, friend and beloved.

She rushed heedlessly in the near-crushing darkness, with only thoughts of his companionship to sustain her. Soon she was scaling the stone walls of the shrine.

She navigated her way to his room by memory, after stubbing her toe several times of course. The fifth time she did so, a swarm of fireflies illuminated her way as she scaled a tree to stand before his balcony.

In the dim light of a tallow candle, a shadow detached itself from the wall and walked towards her as it said, "Hey stranger, are you here to molest me?"

She heard the smile hidden in his words as she responded with a playful "Only as much as you'll let me."

Warm laughter filled the air as he leaned over the wall of the balcony, towering over her as she stood on a sturdy branch of a tree that accompanied the balcony like an old friend. A strain of silky, sheet like hair tickled her cheek.

"I've missed you," he confessed, reaching out for her hand as he drew it to his lips.

"As have I" she replied, curling he fingers around his hand.

She stood on the tip of her toe in a style reminiscent of a prima donna, raising her arms as she tried to reach up to him. The moss on the branch slipped a foot and she lurched, only to be saved as a masculine pair of arms wrapped around her midriff and drew her level as she wound her arms tight around his neck.

The sliver of the moon that was then revealed threw light on the strain in their faces. She was close enough to count the eyelashes rimming his eyes and feel the quickening of his breath against her cheek. She stilled as she looked searchingly in his eyes before she spoke quietly.

"I've made a decision on my last mission. I think it's time we stopped playing games, Neji."

"As do I."

_**#**_

**As always, feel free to share your thoughts opinions and views through a review.**

**-Aurora.**


	3. Silk and Steel

**Summary- **Glimpses of a love story that could have been. SasuTen AU.

For the **1sentence** community on LiveJournal. Theme Set: Epsilon.

* * *

"Dream delivers us to dream, and there is no end to illusion. Life is like a train of moods like a string of beads, and, as we pass through them, they prove to be many-colored lenses which paint the world their own hue. . . . "

― Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**Motion**

He had never managed to look as graceful as she did in motion.

**Cool**

She loved the coolness of his lips, especially when juxtaposed with his warm breath against her skin.

**Young**

The first time he had worked up the nerve to kiss her was against the backdrop of a young, star-studded summer night.

**Last**

"This isn't going to last" she said, softly.

**Wrong**

He vowed to prove to her that she couldn't be more wrong.

**Gentle**

He literally_ purred_ at the way her fingers threaded gently though his hair.

**One**

Against the tickle of grass beneath him and the warm weight of her head against his chest, he realized she was the only one he would feel this way for.

**Thousand**

He sneered at the rock nin (who had been dumb enough to challenge her, thinking of her as the weaker of the two) and said, "It's a thousand years too early for you to beat her."

**King**

For all the vaunted patriarchy of the Uchiha, their first born daughter-Harume-was the undisputed King of the metaphorical Uchiha Jungle.

**Learn**

"Sasu-chan, you have to learn or you'll never get better" drawled the ten year old bun haired female who brandished her shiny, pointy, non-wooden kunai in his direction.

**Blur**

His day had gone by in a blur of deflected steel, sweat, sunshine and her sweet smiles.

**Wait**

"Wait for me" he pleaded (hating the feeling yet feeling helpless against it) as she stood at the gates, preparing to depart for her first solo S-Rank.

**Change**

It startled him when he realized how quickly she turned from a random acquaintance to friend to lover; she laughed it off with a mock-solemn expression saying "Change is the only constant in life, young shinobi."

**Command**

A throat cleared delicately and a voice commanded sweetly, "I asked you to get me _fat-free_ yoghurt, honey."

**Hold**

As the light faded from brown eyes he held on to her wrinkle lined hand, searching despairingly in their depths, looking for a shred of the woman who had spent seven decades with him.

**Need**

"Don't go tonight" he asked tonelessly; she stayed because she heard the need beneath his emotionless voice.

**Vision**

Everytime she smiled at him with _that_ smile, he was plagued with visions of black haired, bun wearing little girls jumping into puddles in a pink raincoat.

**Attention**

Tenten smiled softly to herself as he paused from his conversation, intuiting her presence behind him, and turned towards her with an affectionate smile and an attentive air.

**Soul**

The first thing he noticed about her was her propensity to look him in the eye, with a clear gaze that saw into his very soul.

**Picture**

The photograph that graced her bedside table was a picture of Sasuke snoozing lightly on a table littered with books with a small pool of drool beneath his chin.

**Fool**

It was surprising how often Sasuke had to fight the urge to grin like a dopey fool in the middle of the road in the weeks following his relationship with Tenten.

**Mad**

"You can't stay mad at me forever," he intoned carelessly; her eyes flashed with fury as she said "Watch me."

**Child**

Harume was a precocious child, one who learned at a very young age to observe and adapt accordingly; so whenever she caught her parents making goo-goo eyes at each other she would roll her eyes at them and spend the night with her teammates.

**Now**

"Sasuke-kun" she called sweetly to the man who was now engaged in yet another argument with Naruto, "I'm going to go home now. Follow me there _after_ you've grown up."

**Shadow**

She stood beside him, silent and unswerving in her loyalty, as he watched his brother fall with implacably icy eyes that froze the scream of memories behind his ebony gaze.

**Goodbye**

He bent down, looking at the stranger in his wife's skin, claiming a kiss that tasted of the bitter tang of disease and goodbye.

**Hide**

She looked around, heart swelling at the sight of all her loved ones at her wedding, as her veil hid the wetness lapping at her lashes.

**Fortune**

The fortune teller leaned towards him, her scarlet lips brushing erotically against his ear as she breathed "Let's go somewhere quieter," in the voice of his lover.

**Safe**

"I leave myself in your hands Sasuke, the safest place to hide," Tenten spoke from the depths of his embrace.

**Ghost**

He loved the way that her nails carved crescents into her palms and her toes snuggled under his thigh whenever she heard ghost stories.

**Book**

Friday afternoons always found Harume Uchiha in the library, prompt as clockwork, as she tucked into her favorite couch under a window as she read the book on a poetic epic about Konoha History.

**Eye**

She didn't dignify the boy's derogatory comment with a reply, choosing instead to look him in the eye and allow her own to bleed blood-red; needless to say, he never said a word about her or anyone related to her in his life ever again.

**Never**

One of the most Hard Learnt Lessons in the life of Uchiha Sasuke was to _**Never!**_ interrupt his wife when she was monologue-ing about the wonders of a book (any book)or else suffer concussions which wiped out entire chunks of memories and crumpled his favorite frying pans.

**Sing**

The gentle, lilting melody his wife sang wafted through the kitchen bringing with it the scent of takoyaki and _home._

**Sudden**

Tenten cursed the sudden rains, she cursed the Konoha meteorologist, she cursed the fact that the one day she had neglected to stow an umbrella was the one day it rained! but most of all, she hated the smirking Uchiha who now held an umbrella over her head.

**Stop**

Tenten looked up at Sasuke who was now watching over their children from the window as his mouth curved into a dimple-ridden, heart stoppingly tender smile.

**Time**

Time raced behind his closed lids as though he were watching a movie on fast-forward- The two of them as pre-genin, the chunin exams, kisses from stolen moments, the way she smiled into his neck, the way each of her wrinkles were lovingly engraved on her face from her years as both kunoichi and mother, the alzeheimeric stranger who greeted him with distant affection and finally the wife who had kissed goodbye an hour ago.

**Wash**

She hated washing her hair and that was the reason why Sasuke was on his knees, elbow deep in shampoo behind his now tub-hogging, relaxed and sleeping girlfriend.

**Torn**

She turned to him as she intently cleaned her katana, completely oblivious to the inadvertent view she presented through the strategically torn tank top, causing Sasuke to swallow past his suddenly dry throat and flee after mumbling something about getting firewood.

**History**

History would remember Uchiha Sasuke as the only survivor of a massacre- not what it did to him, not his nightmares, not the silent screams of agony he would wake up with, or soothing arms that held him as he desperately tried to forget.

**Power**

He had raged for power- the power to destroy any in his way in the exact same way she did; only, she yearned for power to protect what was hers with all the fierce covetousness of their species.

**Bother**

"Don't bother, I'll show myself out" he bit back and stormed out the door in the only display of temper he had ever shown.

**God**

The wheels of the Sharingan spun ever-faster in the eyes of Uchiha Madara, as he towered over her like the god of heathens, bringing with it a soothing blanket of unconsciousness.

**Wall**

She woke to the cold that nipped at her exposed skin as the stone wall that held her prisoner did little to osmosisze the warmth of the sun glaring fiercely at its rugged exterior.

**Naked**

Sasuke reached over to softly stroke salve over the burn marks on the stomach of the semi naked woman who slept trustingly in his arms.

**Drive**

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she saw Madara attempt drive a kunai into her chest with enough force to skewer her before her vision was filled with white and indigo, raining small drops of red from the hand that protruded from Sasuke's back.

**Harm**

Ignoring the scream of pain in her body, she attempted to find a place to put the heavily injured Sasuke out of harm's way.

**Precious**

As the world around them crumpled and shattered, he looked into her eyes and with a rough gasp whispered that she was the most precious thing he has ever held.

**Hunger**

Inky black eyes swam with unidentifiable emotions as he claimed her mouth with his own with a hunger almost as voracious as her own.

**Believe**

He was never one to be vocal about his emotions, yet without saying a word, he managed to elicit an unshakable love, trust and belief in him from her.

* * *

Aurora's Note.

With that we come to the end of the SasuTen from the 1sentence challenge community. Hope you enjoyed it.

If so inclined, review.


	4. Travails of Teenage Love

**Title:** Travails of Teenage Love  
**Summary:** Tenten and Naruto rendezvous at his apartment.  
**Genre:** Teen angst, melodrama, humor?  
**Disclaimer:** I have no reason to own Naruto anymore!  
**Word Count: **593

* * *

**Prompt:** My chickens eat better than you do.  
**Word Count:** 500

* * *

Love stories are eternal, happy endings are optional.

- Aurora

.

Tenten stole through the trees, making absolutely no noise. She saw her target as a shadow outlined in his window. A perfunctory chakra sweep found no suspicious chakra signatures. She smiled. At long sweet last, it could finally happen. She shifted her package nervously between her fingers.

A minor Henge showed a tall, scrawny blonde walking the path she did.

She breathed deeply thrice.

It was more to calm her nerves than enjoy the lush autumnal scents that hung in the air.

She strode purposefully forward. The apartment complex was old and dilapidated with the dank smell of rot in the air. She maneuvered her way through the narrow staircase to the apartment door that she wanted.

She knocked on the door and waited with bated breath.

"Who is it?" came the voice from within.

"It's the person you've been waiting for."

The door flung open and Naruto charged out head shaking to and fro like a pendulum as he went "Teuchi-ojii-san?"

His face crumpled almost comically before he noted Tenten's presence fully. He straightened, blushing lightly as he noted her slightly raised brow.

"Um..You would be.." he trailed off uncertainly as he took in the sight of a blonde woman in a cheongsam.

The Henge dropped as she smirked "Your date for this evening,"

His jaw dropped as he saw Tenten sauntering over to drop the package she carried into his still outstretched arms.

The eyebrow rose fractionally higher as she asked "Aren't you going to ask me in?"

He crashed back into the world of the living grabbing some common sense along the way as he bowed and swept his arms with a flourish and grinned at her saying "Step right in, Miss. Your coat if I may?"

She nodded approvingly and stepped out of the coat with a light smile.

She noted the open windows and the artfully arrayed flowers appreciatively. The table had already been set facing the windows and the bed was covered up.

"Shall we begin?" he asked, fiddling with his tie nervously.

"I'll set out the table, so pay close attention" she said and began to walk him through the dizzying array of dining etiquette rules.

She was a patient teacher, willing to repeat instructions until her receptive student managed the set task with finesse.

Until mid way through the fourth course.

"You use the other fork Naruto. The one with the three tines. Honestly, I've seen chickens eat better than you do"

He crumpled slightly and warily trod the rest of the three courses and very soon they were done. As they finished up, he fiddled again with the tie as he scrutinized her.

"Just spit it out Naruto or you might end up burning a hole" she sighed tiredly.

"Um.. I was wondering.."

"Yes"

"Since you're already here, I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me" blue looked intently into brown.

A peculiar expression crossed her face as she flushed lightly "As I'm already here, I don't see why not."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it.

Also, check out the next week's drabble at anthropomorpphichybrid's page.

If so inclined, do review. :)

-Aurora


	5. Fallen

**Title:** Fallen  
**Summary:** They fell for each other. Literally.  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor **A|N: **I am the Kage of fluffy romances. Read and review at my awesome fluffiness! (or the story, either one works. ;P ) **Warnings:** Fluffy romance, crack pairings  
**Disclaimer:** I still have no reason to own Naruto.  
**Word Count:**414

* * *

**Prompt Five- **Man is like a musical clock - move him even slightly and he begins to sing a new tune.  
**Word Count:** 300

Romance and novel paint beauty in colors more charming than nature, and describe a happiness that humans never taste.  
Oliver Goldsmith

.

* * *

Ino was enjoying the mid-afternoon winter sun with a can of coffee under a tree. Asuma-sensei had called off the afternoon session. There was a rustle over head as she looked up, an ever-growing black blot loomed and finally fell into her lap.

"What do you know? It's raining Inuzuka" she stated drolly to the boy whose cheeks held both clan marks and sleep marks.

He flushed furiously dusted himself off and walked away with a murmured apology. Ino went back to her coffee.

#

The next time they met, at Ichiraku, he remained excruciatingly polite with her. She forwent the desire to tease him mercilessly. That night as they walked home, Ino remarked on the snowdrops that dotted the powdery landscape, winter misting her words with the solidity of vapor. He noticed from the corner of his eyes and offered her his jacket. She threw it around them, leaning slightly into his side as Akamaru flanked her other side. She offered no explanation and he wanted none, both savored the odd fluttering in their stomachs.

They went their separate ways that night, together in their thoughts of each other.

#

Candles offered gentle flames, releasing the scent of acacia in the air, and a barrier of light against the black out as he remained hers against the silent, still night.

He sat on his bottom with his hands at his sides in the ice rink as she twirled mad circles around him, always graceful, flushed and laughing. He tripped her, she fell into his arms. "You've gotta stop falling for me," he said solemnly. She stuck her tongue out. He kissed her soundly.

They sat under_ their _tree as the lush scents of autumn fanned around them and trees aimed fruits at their heads. It was enough. For now.

* * *

Read Morphy-chan's prompt at her page,under the title 'Lucky Dip'.

Also If so inclined, do review.


	6. Ache

**Summary. **In the shadows and the protective cocoon of darkness, she can almost fool herself into believing he loves her. Almost.

* * *

"The gods are strange. It is not our vices only they make instruments to scourge us. They bring us to ruin through what in us is good, gentle, humane, loving."  
― Oscar Wilde, DeProfundis

* * *

He leaves a trail of feather-light bruises in the wake of his kisses. They hold passion, not restraint. They never have and she doesn't care.

"I have to go" he says softly, getting up to don his clothes. She doesn't respond, just burrows further into her sheets hoping they would chase away this part of her nights. The goodbyes. The promises to stop doing this.

In the soft shadows and the protective cocoon of darkness, she can almost fool herself into believing her loves her. Almost.

But then morning comes and so does sanity and along with it, feigned ignorance.

* * *

Prompt- N\A

A|N- All part of my midnight madness. Ignore me condition...


	7. Caution!

**Title: ** Caution!

**Genre:** Romance

**Characters: **Shikamaru, Tenten

**Summary:** Of workaholics, wet floors and women.

**Disclaimer:** Me don wanna own..

* * *

_**Week 7**_

**Prompt: **Caution, Wet Floor

**Word Count:** 555 (pretty number!)

* * *

Tenten stepped into the foyer, rotating her shoulder blades. The knots there were released with an audible crack and a gentle vibration. Her footsteps echoed in the empty, darkened corridor. The moon had crossed midway across the sky in its perpetual race with the sun.

The slant of moonlight passed with the window she crossed, plunging her into the darkness once again. Her feet led her unerringly to her destination. The break room. The room with large windows, vinyl sofa and bland, tasteless coffee. Ah! Heaven.

So eager was she to reach for her shot of caffeine in her exhaustion that she missed the yellow board with a man who proudly proclaimed "Caution! Wet Floor!" even as he fell.

She almost joined the man by skidding for a step but righted herself by catching hold of the one thing that was available- a corner of the wall framing a door. Unfortunately for her the edge was jagged and her grip was so angled that the wall bit into her palm. A line of red wept there.

Biting back a curse she proceeded with all the grace and stealth at her disposal and so crossed the floor with no more incident.

She reached the break room but didn't bother to switch on the lights. She went to the coffee machine and just as she was about to switch it on she felt another presence. Her hand went to her kunai as a man-shaped shadow blotted the said large windows.

"Who's there?" she demanded, knowing that no one else worked this late.

"hn-awr" came her reply.

She blinked. "Sorry?" she asked.

She felt blinded as the lights suddenly flipped on. She didn't pause but threw the kunai at the target instinctively. The pupils of her eyes adjusted to find a certain Nara Shikamaru staring at her with a shell shocked expression and a kunai beside his head.

"Remind me not to surprise you again," he spoke as a tuft of his hair fluttered down, "Not that I'm not glad but you don't miss, so what happened this time?"

His eyes narrowed down at the sight of the hand she discreetly moved out of his vision.

"It's nothing" she replied casually.

A brow quirked up.

"Really!" she said.

His other brow joined the first as he rolled his eyes. Turning to the table beside him, he hunted for salve and bandages.

He came to her and forcibly washed her wounds and drew her to the sofa. Tenten's protests went unheeded. He drew her hand over her knees. Tingles that had nothing to do with the water or the wound went up her hand as he bandaged her hand.

"Do you generally work this late?" he asked, concern prowling the edges of his words.

Her mouth opened in denial but at his look she answer with a huffy "Mostly,"

She became aware of the pad of his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her palm. She fought the ferocious blush that threatened to show.

With a courtly bow, he asked her jestingly if he could have the honor of escorting her home.

She parted her lips to voice the instant denial but ended up agreeing. His smile echoed a sunrise.

She mumbled something about getting her coat as she fled.

She fought to slow her racing heart. And failed miserably.

* * *

It's been almost forever since I've written some ShikaTen love.. Feeling happie.. :D

Hope you enjoyed it.. :)

Do review.

Aurora


	8. Never Let Go

**Title:** Never Let Go!  
**Summary:** It's a sequel to my other fic, Curtains. I see it as one of the possibilitites for a happy ending there.  
**Genre:** Romance, angst?  
**Disclaimer:** There are a lot of other people who it more so no thanks..  
**Word Count:**

* * *

**Prompt: **"I love you bagels - especially with cream cheese."

**Word Count:** 524

* * *

_A Request fic for Miranda-chan._

_Sorry I took so long! I finally had the inspiration (or rather could scrape together the brain cells required) for this ficlet.. Hope you like it!_

* * *

There is chaos.

Around her. Within her.

.

And blood. A lot of it.

From her, on her.

.

And then there is silence.

Absolute, resolute and neverending.

.

Then there is light- Brilliant, artificial and munificent.

.

Then there is chaos again.

Of a cacophony of voices and faces.

.

The clearest of them all is that of a man with gently bronzed skin and a high ponytail.

He fills her heart with so much feeling, she feels she might burst from trying to hold it all in.

.

And then there is darkness,

Consuming, careless and ceaseless.

.

There is light once again.

White walls, white sheets and white monitors.

There is a splash of color at the corner of her eye.

It is green and bronze and black. It was the man, once again.

His sleeping face is lined with creases of worry. She thinks it might be for her. It is conceited but a corner of her heart prays for it to be true.

.

She raises a hand and accidentally brushes his jaw in a feather-light touch. He is instantly awake. Brown-black eyes look at her, filled to the brim with happiness, grief and the faintest stirring of hope.

_Shikamaru._

His name rises to her lips from the endless typhoon that rests in her mind. She is unable to tame it or catch up to it. But now, for him, the feather of memory is gently dropped behind for her to memorize.

She does it gladly.

_._

_Shikamaru,_ she speaks, as if tasting the word on her tongue. It burns her with the weight of feeling behind it. It tastes faintly of comfort and love. But the taste that clamors for attention is one of guilt and shame.

She seeks his eyes once again and is surprised to find them beside her bed, as close and as searching as her own.

Her lips seek a way to phrase her apology. Parting in worry but silence binds her tongue.

He smiles at her then. Sweet, melancholic and so full of love. He understands without words.

Brown meets brown and remembers the echo of her feelings.

He takes her hands in his own. She curls her palm around him. It is their promise. A promise her mind did not understand but her heart yearned to fulfill.

The doctors told her she had amnesia. They gave her a less-than 10% chances of recovering her memory.

.

Shikamaru was glad of the opportunity to begin again.

.

She felt plagued by her guilt warring with her love for the man. Whenever she asked him about it, he would smile and say he would tell her when the time was right.

.

She began to stitch her life together with Shikamaru, with their shared history, with their love of bagels (with cream cheese!) and their home.

.

They decided to get remarried. She did not understand why he felt the obsessive need to treat her like porcelain when she is carrying their firstborn.

.

Until he led her to the seraph. Realization struck her then. She blindly fumbled for his hand. _The child.. Their marriage.._

She crumpled under its weight. She vows to never let go again.

And she doesn't.

* * *

Hello again… Long time since I posted for Naruto.. It feels that way to me.. What with me being so caught up with real life.. Now there's a phrase I never thought I'd say..

I'm trying a new writing style. Do tell me how it is.

Check in at Anthropomorphychan's page for next week's installment.

See you in two weeks, m'dears….

Aurora.


	9. Incentives

**Title:** Incentives for the indifferent.  
**Summary:** People respond to incentives, and Neji is no exception.  
**Genre:** hinted romance.  
**Disclaimer:** I have no reason to own Naruto anymore!  
**Word Count:**181

* * *

_**Prompt:** People respond to incentives_  
_**Word Count:** 100_

* * *

_Dedicated to Hoshikage Kisame, the patron saint of flufftastic NejiTen moments. ;D_

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed.. : )_

_._

_._

"Nii-san, please. Just this once," Hanabi pleaded. Then pouted and then threatened.

Neji remained unmoved.

Tenten, who had escaped to the safety of a tree branch, jumped down.

"Neji, help her out. She's your cousin." She said to the still unresponsive Neji.

Then she smirked and leaned to whisper something in his ear. The effect was instantaneous. He flushed, and then wordlessly proceeded to help Hanabi out for the rest of the afternoon without complaint. Something which had made the girl admire Tenten immensely.

When Hanabi cornered Tenten about this, Tenten merely winked cheekily and said, "People respond to incentives,"

.

.

* * *

And voila… Nejiten in all its 100 word glory.

Tune in for Week 12 at Anthropomorphychan's page.

If so inclined, do review.


	10. Fire Forged Femnity

**Title: **Fire Forged Feminity

**Genre:** Romance

**Characters: **Kiba, Ino, Inoichi & Mrs, Tsume, Hana, Shikamaru.

**Summary:** Women, wonder and magic. Surprising how often they go together.

**Disclaimer:** Too Indian to be Japanese.

* * *

**_Week 13_**

**Prompt: "**This is my fantasy**"**

**Word Count:** 599

* * *

_What is a man, after all, to a woman who has learned to smile._

_._

_._

_._

They gather in the main courtyard of the temple of the Ebony Moon- Ni'ai- protectress of things wild and free, of women and the warriors of the Night.

It is a massive structure, hefted from pearlescent marble, worn smooth by the years of constant use.

They gather together, the women of the noble clans of Konoha- young and old, they gather.

They step in, casting aside their rank, their prejudice, their loyalties, even themselves, alongside the mani-colored cloaks bearing their allegiance.

On the one night of the ebony moon, they gather in the flickering fire light of a hundred Torii. Drawn by tradition and faith, they gather.

Hair unbound, bodies bereft of all embellishments but a simple white cotton smock.

In the centre of the massive courtyard are the singers- They sit in the centre facing North, the direction of strength.

Around them like a crown of white petals gather the dancers. There is a controlled chaos as they gather in a ring, with varying heights and stations linked by a singular notion within their minds that was echoed by their hearts.

The protection of their home.

In the four massive temples scattered across the lands, dedicated to the four directions sound their gongs simultaneously. It rings nine times, a sacred number.

A low hum follows the gongs, rising in volume and tempo as the dancers begin to circle with reverential, deep salutes in a slow circle that keeps pace with the singers' tempo.

Sound leaves the singers' lips in a pattern that reverberates through the marble to become a pulsing, almost-real entity.

The song rises in gentle consonance with the words.

Along with them shimmer the rising tides of power within each woman.

As one, they sing in the clear powerful voice that emerges in singular magnificence, overshadowing and aiding the multitude of voices beneath it.

Powers coiled around the words, springs free and wraps around them in an iridescent mist of golden star dust.

The first of the smiles break free, their dance loses its rigidity as they lose themselves in the simple emotion coating each breath, each step, each move.

Around them, star dust gathers and among them, they dance.

They dance until sweat plasters their clothes to their bodies, until all the dust settles. Combined with the liquid and emotion of each woman, the stardust is absorbed into the marble. It begins to glow with an ethereal gold beneath their feet.

The dancers pause as all around them as strands of sunlight shoot past them, intense as the sun and soothing to touch.

The strands braid together against the black expanse. The light stretches protectively over them, a gauzy armor, as stray star dust glitters in its midst.

It is only then that they allow themselves to falter, to collapse. They spend some time as such, gazing at the night sky that sported speckles, glimmering gold and sparkling silver.

The ones who know each other smile as they gather together but do not speak.

One by one, as they tire, their bodies flicker and disappear.

When they wake, it is to a blinding sun and the lethargy of the exhausted. Nevertheless, they pull themselves out of their beds, all companionships apparently forgotten in the race of training and cooking and cleaning.

If Inoichi notices his wife's exhaustion, he offers a compress and stays out of her way.

If Shikamaru notices Ino's tired eyes despite the concealing makeup, he treats her to icecream.

If Kiba notices his mother's propensity to yell more, winks conspiratorially at his poker-faced sister and claims "It's that time of the month."

* * *

Aurora's note- This idea has been with me since the beginning of Defying Destiny. I just haven't found the right words to do this justice. I still don't think I did but I'm posting it anyway.

The quote is borrowed from the summary of the lovely MistressofSarcasm's "The Meek Shall inherit the Earth"

Many thanks to HiddenCamilla and NarutoQueen (I still like this name better (+_+) ) for reviewing.. and many others for reading this story.. :)

Tune in next week at Morphy's. ;D

-A.


	11. Meet the Parents

**Title: **Meet the Parents

**Genre:** undecided

**Characters: **Shikamaru, Tenten, (hokage, scaryshikamom.. ;P)

**Summary:** A meeting with his parents not quite what she had envisioned.

**Disclaimer:** Wish it was…

* * *

_**Week 15**_

**Prompt: **DragonForce-Through the Fire and Flames

* * *

Shikamaru knew the moment he saw Tenten that she was the one for him. Tenten, however, did not feel the same towards him. They started off on that uneven footing.

It was not until their first mission with each other that she even acknowledged his existence. The mission itself was a hoax. It was, infact, a mission that was intended to kidnap ninja under the pretext of an assignment in order to study the varied ninjutsu that they exhibit. As soon as they realized the aim of their would be clients they immediately set about circumventing the code of conduct of conduct and beating some semblance of sense into the lot.

It was as they shared a smug smile of camaraderie that they realized that something clicked between them.

That led to, after some subtle _persuasion_ of the Hokage, the two of them were being assigned to _a lot _of the same missions as each other.

When, after several missions where they just happened to be the only two ninja available, Shikamaru noticed that the sly, sweet smile tugging the corners of her lips. She did not seem to mind at all.

This of course only served to encourage the lackadaisical genius. Soon the two of them were finding that quite a hefty chunk of their time was spent in each other's company.

"Must be fate," he intoned, a lazy cat-with-the-milk smirk gracing his patrician features.

Tenten might have been inclined to agree if not for the self satisfied color of that smirk.

As the inevitable conclusion to this increased time spending/ Crush of Utter Blushing Doom, they ended up in a relationship.

As all good relationships are wont to do, it led to his parents' wanting to meet the kunoichi who had managed to rouse the interest of entirely-almost inanimate son.

This ofcourse led to a dinner invitation. This found the two of them at their doorstep, dressed in their Meet-the-Parents best, on a Saturday evening.

Tenten was fidgeting with the hem of her Cheongsam, straightening it with nervous fingers. Shikamaru saw the nervous gesture and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Relax," he said, smiling gently into her eyes as he drew her hands up to press a gentle kiss to it. Despite herself, Tenten relaxed slightly and smiled back.

"Shall we?" he queried rhetorically.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

She reached up under Shikamaru's encouraging smile and rung the doorbell. In the absolute silence of the surrounding forest, the bell echoed ominously.

The door swung open, revealing a smiling woman brandishing a blood stained knife, blood streaked across her cheek in a smear that was even more ominous.

"Hello dear," she purred.

* * *

ShikaTen two parter.. Stay tuned for more in two weeks.

Tune in next week at Anthropomorphychan.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chance

**Title:** Chance.  
**Summary:** Yoshino has a chance at a time honored Nara tradition. Bullying the daughter-in-law-to-be.  
**Genre:** Family,  
**Disclaimer:** I have no reason to own Naruto anymore!  
**Word Count:** 576

* * *

**Prompt:** Finger Pyramid of Evil Contemplation  
**Word Count:** 458

* * *

_** Many thanks to Miranda-chan and Morphy chan. Thank you so very much for your endearing and encouraging reviews. Without them, I would probably melt into an unappreciated mess of grouching which would mumble darkly while skulking in corners and poking people with pencils. :D**_

* * *

Tenten's lashes drew downward in an exaggerated motion that shielded her eyes for a split-second. The veil of her lashes lifted to reveal a dazzling smile and Bambi brown eyes. She inclined her head gracefully.

"Yoshino-san," she spoke completely unperturbed, "Might I commend you on your excellent taste?"

Shikamaru looked suddenly wary at the escalating tensions between the women. Yoshino merely raised a brow in mock puzzlement.

"I take it the knife was forged in Kumo judging by the length of the blade, craftsmanship and the angle of the cutting edge," She clarified, still smiling.

"Of course dear," Yoshino smiled back, an indecipherable glint lighting her eyes "I have the whole set."

"As do I," Tenten gushed cheerily.

"I did not expect to see you so soon. I thought that you might drop by a little later in the night. I just got started on the chicken. We are having Tori Kamemeshi tonight." Yoshino said as she gestured towards the house slippers.

"Might I be allowed to help?" asked Tenten, as she changed into hers.

"But you are a guest dear I couldn't possibly ask you to…" Yoshino trailed off.

"You don't have to think of me as a guest Yoshino-san, I would love for you to think of me as a daughter of yours." Tenten spoke, the picture of affectionate innocence.

*.*.*

To anyone else, including Shikamaru, this exchange would seem perfectly normal. But not to the war-veteran Nara Shikaku.

(Un)fortunately, Shikaku had prior experience in this particular art of verbal combat, having witnessed it between his mother and Yoshino.

He noticed the signs when Shikamaru had first announced the news of his intentions. Yoshino did not flare into a motherly rage at the announcement but had calmly asked him to bring the girl to meet them. Now while this might not have been the evidence of her thoughts, the finger pyramid of (evil) contemplation was a dead giveaway.

The last time he had seen the pyramid was in a battlefield. She had held that pose before she set a trap that literally chained some poor guy to a paper bomb tree. It was then that he had learned a valuable lesson- a grumpy, vocally irritated Yoshino was infinitely preferable to a silent, calm one. Like the one now.

He noticed all the signs of an impending silent war between the two. The carefully arrayed casual insolence. By not acknowledging that Tenten was worthy of a special meal, by appearing in the doorway disheveled, she sent a signal saying she did not think their relationship was going to last.

Tenten, was highly aware of the signals Yoshino sent and was attempting to counteract them whilst maintaining an affable front. This was going to be an entertaining evening.

* * *

Ah, alas! Our ShikaTen two parter must exceed its two-part-ness. Shall we groan or shall we rejoice?

I hope you enjoyed this… Tune in same next week at Anthropomorhychan's for summore drabbley fun.

:D

-Aurora.


	13. Queen of Shadows, Princess of Steel

**Title: **Queen of Shadows, Princess of Steel.

**Genre:** Family, Drama

**Characters:** Shikamaru, Tenten, Shikaku, Yoshino. (Temari, inevitable of course. I'm just glad I refrained from character bashing. I do dislike that.)

**Summary:** Shikaku discovers his diabolic streak. ;P

**Disclaimer: ***rifles through pocket* I own a brilliant red hairband. No Naruto, 'm afraid.

* * *

_**Week 19**_

**Prompt: ****"As a chess player one has to be able to control one's feelings, one has to be as cold as a machine." - Levon Aronian**

**Word Count:** 438

Thank you **_Morphy-chan_** and **_i like angst_** for your encouragement and reviews. Part three, Voila.

* * *

Shikaku sat between his wife and his son at their low dining table. Tenten sat across from him. They were talking of the new trade routes from Kumo that cut travel time by half. Shikaku appraised his daughter-to-be. She was knowledgeable when it came to the economy, politics and culture of almost the entirety of the shinobi world.

When he had questioned this almost instinctive knowledge of hers, she simply said, "Mama used to drag me all over the world in her quest to hunt for rare, as of yet undiscovered species of insects. That used to take us all over the country. I have actually lived in almost all the hidden villages before deciding to settle in Konoha."

The fond tone that crept in her voice made it seem as if she were speaking of a favorite child. Personally, he did not mind that this cultured, accomplished kunoichi was being added to the family but Yoshino on the other hand was a wholly different ball game. He vaguely wondered if he should tip off his son to the tradition but decided against it. Rarely was he this intrigued, and lesser still, at his own home.

Shikaku read the calculated look hidden as the appraising glance from Yoshino. She smiled. Shikaku winced internally as his favorite quote surfaced. "As a chess player one has to be able to control one's feelings, one has to be as cold as a machine."

It was his father's favorite as well as Yoshino's. The attack, when it came, was between sips of tea.

"So, Tenten" his wife purred, "Are you planning to retire when you marry Shikamaru?"

Tenten spluttered mid-sip and cleared her throat delicately. She looked intently at Yoshino as she said, "I'm undecided about that Yoshino-san."

"Oh! That's a shame dear. I always wanted grandchildren to pamper," she said with exaggerated thoughtfulness.

Tenten retained her composure but Shikamaru choked on his tea with a "Mother!". The women paid him no mind.

Tenten, unsure of where this conversation was headed smiled as calmly as she could. Yoshino sighed before she continued her tirade, affecting obliviousness.

"I do wish you had married that nice sand kunoichi. Temari. She was a lovely girl. She was certain of her future too." She spoke before turning to Tenten, "I heard you met in the chunin exams. What did you think of her?"

Tenten's face held a mysterious smile for Yoshino as she spoke calmly, "I think she is a wonderful kunoichi too. A strong and capable leader. We hold mutual respect and are good friends, Yoshino-san. Would you like me to send her a message?"

* * *

*scratches head sheepishly* I seem to be chronically incapable of keeping my word. I give up. Yoshino, you may dictate when the story must end. *hangs head*

Now I'm going to bed. I've had an 'Ugh! Why did I get out of bed!?' day.

Tune in at ffn ala mode _anthropomorphychan_ for more awesome drabblets, same time next week folks.

-Aurora.


	14. The Couch

**Title:** The Couch  
**Summary:** Shikamaru thinks Tenten's couch is out to get him.  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**A|N:** In true Naruto style. I am writing a filler piece before we move on to The Great Secret Nara-Semi-Nara War.

**Warnings: **Nothing of consequence.  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Yet. *smile*  
**Word Count:**549

_**#**_

**Prompt One:** "Our couch is not in an excellent shape, however all the conventional facilities are there. I also expect decent standards of hygiene from you (i.e. no peeing on the floors)."  
Sleeping Around: A couch surfing tour of the globe; Brian Thacker  
**Word Count:** 652

_**#**_

* * *

Wednesday, 22:00 hours.

Shikamaru and Tenten, like all newly 'coupled' couples, were spending every spare second with each other. Tenten liked to hang out in quiet (out of the way) places. Which severely limited his choice of venues for dates but was other wise was an excellent idea. So they usually stuck to picnics in the Nara Forest or her place. It is there that they are currently situated. On the large, wine red settee to be accurate.

Like all couples, Shikamaru and Tenten too had their share of trouble. It mostly came up during these so called (troublesome) dates at Tenten's place.

Shikamaru shifted slightly to try and find a comfortable place on the couch. Tenten continued to watch the movie, oblivious to all but the eloquent rainy soliloquy about the ANBU Cat's his love for the dying Hawk.

Shikamaru endured the press of the sofa's spring on his poor spine without a wince. Tenten sniffled once, causing Shikamaru to look incredulously in her direction. To which Tenten responded with the dignity of a moved woman, and stuck her tongue out. It was a testament to Shikamaru's genius that he didn't roll his eyes.

Shikamaru endured numerous pokes from the spring (which he was certain was out to get him). He was going to have to talk to her as soon as the movie was done.

He squinted at the dial of the clock on Tenten's wall and noticed that there was (thankfully) only half an hour to the end of the movie.

The minutes crawled by and finally (finally!) ANBU's Cat rejoined Hawk in the AfterWorld.

Tenten switched the lights back on, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh god," she exclaimed. "I don't think I can take any more angst."

Shikamaru backpedalled immediately. Clearly, it was going to take some pre-mediation and a lot of tissues. He began to formulate his plan. It would have to wait for Saturday to come to fruition. He sighed. It was going to be long week. He bid her adieu and set about making preparations for Saturday.

*.*.*

Saturday, 21:00 hours.

He went through his mental checklist one more time.

Dinner? Check.

Bubbly bath? Check.

Music? Check.

Tenten? In five seconds.

He heard the key turn in the lock. He smiled at the thought of her reaction.

The door swung open to reveal a tired looking Tenten. At the sight of the place, surprise flickered on her face. Followed by, to his dismay, a frown eerily similar to his mother's.

"What have you done now?" she asked, sternly.

Feeling ridiculously like an errant Academy kid again, he went to lead her to the sofa and then sat on the adjacent table.

"Tenten," he spoke while taking her hand, "I think.."

Her face is taut with worry.

He began again, "Tenten, I think. I think your sofa hates me."

A moment of silence follows his declaration. Tenten bursts out laughing.

"Comfy McCuddlington? Hate you? Silly Shika, It's perfectly fine to feel out of place here."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest when he noticed the dangerous tint to Tenten's smile. He sighed internally. Some battles are just not won. The couch would have to stay. He looked at it.

Was it just him or was there a self-satisfied aura around the sofa?

* * *

Voila. Fin.

Hope you enjoyed that.

Summore Drabbley fun at FFn station Anthropomorhychan.


	15. Breaking Point

**Title:** Breaking Point  
**Summary:** Tenten takes one step forward, two steps back.  
**Genre:** Family, Drama  
**Disclaimer:** I have no reason to own Naruto anymore! Damn you kishi! *fumbles for tissues*  
**Word Count:** 600

* * *

**Prompt:** Lego  
**Word Count:** 450

* * *

"…_Would you like me to send her a message?" _

At the words, Yoshino's respect for the girl went up by another notch. She could have conceded the point to the younger girl but she was having too much fun to stop.

"Tell her I asked after her health and also that I shall send her the recipe for the fish cakes she loved so much." There was no acknowledgement of her being outmaneuvered.

"I will Yoshino-san," Tenten's reply was cheery.

A slit eyed look of consternation later Yoshino changed tactics. She painted her sweetest smile on her face.

"So Tenten," Yoshino spoke as she swirled sugar sticks into her tea, "Do tell me of this wonderful wanderer mother of yours."

A look of wariness entered Tenten's eyes but she acquiesced.

"As I said, Mother enjoys travelling around the world learning and collecting species of rare insects. She has long established trade links with the Aburame's in Konoha. She is an exemplary academic in her field. The only way to stop her would be to chain her to the Hokage tower but I don't think even that would suffice." She shared with a laugh.

"Do you resent her for leaving you behind so often?" Yoshino asked, compassion creeping in her heart despite.

"Maybe in the beginning. But then I realized that distance is what facilitates my fondness for my mother." Tenten winked at Yoshino.

In response, a small smile curled around Yoshino's lips, as she too recalled the nit picking she received from her mother. She definitely was fonder of her own mother after she moved away.

"What of your family?" she continued.

"Well, I have seven sisters. The oldest two are married. The next two are apprenticing under mother. The one after me is a cryptologist in Kumo. The youngest has decided to take up tarot reading. I have three lovely nieces and two nephews."

"What of your father?" Yoshino asked. Shikaku wore a slight frown that she pretended to not notice but she did notice the slight clenching of Shikamaru's fists on his knees.

Tenten's smile seemed frozen in place as she replied, "I heard that he was lost to Mother during the uprisings in Mizu no kuni."

"So then who is the father of your youngest _sisters'?_" Yoshino pressed on ruthlessly.

The smile melted away as Tenten's eyes flashed in solid lego blocks of anger, "Have a care as to how you address them _Madam_. They are my sisters in every way but by blood."

The cool gaze that met Tenten's held no compassion. She rose and said, "Say what you will of me but spare my sisters the viciousness of your tongue."

She bowed stiffly and departed.

.

.

* * *

Aurora's Note 1 -_** Many thanks to Animefangirl95, Morphy-chan and minniemousemom for your encouraging reviews. I definitely wouldn't be able to scare up some inspiration otherwise. **_

Aurora's Note 2- People try and come up with more stories for Tenten's background besides orphanhood. She's way too cheerful to be an orphan. Here are a few. Tenten the Exchange Student! Tenten the escapee of a bloody civil war back home who vows to become a kunoichi to take back her home! Tenten the crossdresser! *sweatdrops* maybe not that last one.. ;P

As always, I would appreciate reviews..

-A


	16. Making it Count

Week 24- Making it Count.

Prompt-N|A

* * *

"_There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it."  
― George Bernard Shaw, __Man and Superman_

* * *

.

.

The night lay cloaking and choking in a misery of obscuring clouds. The night air blew in an icy fury as Tenten made her way home.

The meeting was a disaster, just as she had expected. But then, at least then she had the warmth of his hand to contend with, lending her strength.

She shivered, recalling suddenly that she had left her coat and her things at the Nara household. She might as well consign them to the garbage bin for all the chances of return that she had.

Yoshino-san might already have done so if her manner towards her person was anything to go by.

She wondered lightly if Shikamaru might drop by later. With a pang, she realized that it was useless to hold those thoughts now.

It was snowing lightly when she reached her apartment complex.

They had never spoken about it but it stood between them like an unacknowledged elephant in the room.

She didn't bother with the lights as she headed straight towards the bath. She remembered a happier time when Shika had drawn her a bath in a botched attempt to rid her of the sofa. She had, quite shamelessly, enjoyed playing him.

The fall of water faded into nothingness in her mind as she contemplated the courses of action that lay before her now, as she had many, many times before.

In the silent moments between them, there lay this thought spreading its poisonous wings in her mind.

They had refused to acknowledge possibility of the Nara Matriarch rejecting Shikamaru's lover.

Mechanically, she stripped and slid into the hot water, wincing at the sting of feeling in her body at the sudden change in temperature.

So it had finally come to this. She drew her knees to her chest, resting her cheek on her scar clad knee.

There was no question of what Shikamaru would do. He would renounce his clan and its name if push came to shove. The question of import here was, 'would she let him?'

There is a prickling in her eyes, a tightness in her throat and an oath curling about her tongue.

Logically speaking, it was politically incorrect to deprive the Naras' of their heir. Not to mention they were likely to face social boycott and the combined wrath of the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans.

If she was being honest, she did not want to be the kind of woman who tore families apart. She knew it would be painful for Yoshino san to see her son everyday and to treat him as she would a stranger.

No! She would not cause a rift in his family.

So that meant that….

*.*.*

The silence that fell the dining room after Tenten left was unbearable. They remained seated, Shikaku frowning sadly while Yoshino sat stone faced.

Shikamaru sat pale and blank faced before them. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, all emotions bleached from them, "Why?"

He received only silence from his parents. His fists were still clenched, nails digging painfully into his palm.

"Mother," he reiterated, louder "Why would you do something like this?"

Yoshino's head rose higher as she regarded her son levelly. "For one, She was a foreigner. There is a security clause in the Marriage Law for Konoha that forbids contracting marriages with outsiders without the Hokage's express permission. Secondly, I refuse to let my son marry some woman who does not know her father's name."

"Yoshino," Shikaku cautioned, speaking for the first time that evening "That is something I understand but putting her down because of it was uncalled for."

Shikamaru just looked at his mother incredulously. Then quite abruptly he rose and strode to the door. The scent of the perfume that Tenten had used for the occasion lingered in the doorway. He saw that her coat still stood in the closet. He extricated it and walked out.

The powder of snow grew into a flurry. The icy winds lashed at his face. Strangely, he felt detached. His cursed brain had already figured out how things were going to go. Either that or frostbite had gotten to him faster than he anticipated.

Each step he took felt like one step closer to a cliff edge. Suddenly, the only thing that anchored him now was the warmth of her coat and the scent of the perfume that still clung to it.

*.*.*

All too soon, he stood before her door. He used his key to open it soundlessly. The entire apartment was shrouded in silence and the scent of lavender. He followed his nose to find Tenten in the bathtub.

The sight of the carelessly strewn clothes told him more about the state of her mind than her expression ever could. He took a minute to put it away, using it to ready himself for what would come.

When he turned around, she was observing him. The diffused moonlight filtering through the windows cast one half of her face in stark relief, shadowing the other. Knowing brown eyes watched him with a quiet desperation that matched his own.

Raised her head and unwound her arms from around her knees. The bubbles scattered, revealing tantalizing patches of skin.

Sheathed in white soap suds, on any other day, she would have been the muse- the only muse- that inspired the stirrings of desire in him. His _leanan sidhe. _

But tonight he only felt the stirrings of mourning within him.

"I would renounce the Nara clan. I can attempt to pacify the other clans. We have friends. We can at the very least try.."

She smiled at that, the aria to his concerto of mourning.

A lather laced hand stretched towards him. He came to her, kneeling before the tub. A warm hand cupped his cheek. He relished the burn against his cold cheek.

"I don't think it would be a very good idea. It would be unfair to stay in Konoha while flouting your parents' wishes." Her voice was quiet, resigned.

"So we don't stay in Konoha. We can leave. Go to Kumo." His voice grew determined, "I've always wanted to travel."

A surprised laugh tinkled from her lips. He smiled thinly, "That is stretching the truth. But only slightly."

"We've spent the past two decades of our life establishing our place in Konoha. We've come too far to abandon it all."

Her voice sounded serene but Shikamaru knew her well enough to detect the treble underneath it. He opened his mouth.. _to protest, to say he would convince his mother, to say he would make this work somehow… anyhow.._

The slender finger on his lips silenced him. He looked up and their gazes locked. He raised his hand to her cheek, his fingers rubbed away the faint tear tracks there. Her voice, when she spoke was surprisingly steady.

"All that we have.." she amended, "All that I can let us have.. is tonight. Let's make it count."

With that, Shikamaru found her lips. The warmth of her lips against his cold-chafed ones was a shock that let him intensify their kiss. In the silence, their awareness was wrapped in a bubble of sensations- from the racing of her heart to the heat racing through his veins to the nervousness coiling in his stomach.

Above them, the heavens drew their curtain of clouds over the moon, veiling it.

.

.

.

* * *

The _leanan sídhe_ is generally depicted as a beautiful muse, who offers inspiration to an artist in exchange for their love and devotion. The Leanhaun Shee (fairy mistress) seeks the love of mortals. If they refuse, she must be their slave; if they consent, they are hers, and can only escape by finding another to take their place. Lovers of the _leannán sídhe_ are said to live brief, though highly inspired, lives.

It was simply begging to be written, who am I to refuse? I apologize if the metaphysical\mythological elements became too much..

**Many thanks to Bright rebellious, anthropomorphychan and Miranda chan for your reviews... Although you may have to wait until the next chappie in two/one? day/s for Yoshino's reaction.**

**I have this rather interesting idea planned.. *rubs hands together in evil glee* hee hee**

**-A**


	17. Flipside

**Title:** Flipside  
**Summary:** A miscalculation and an admission.  
**Genre:** Family, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine but I know whose it actually is...  
**Word Count: **309

* * *

**Prompt:** Kaichou  
**Word Count:** 231

* * *

.

.

Shikaku looked at his wife as his son stormed off, in the throes of teenage angst apparently. She still hadn't reacted to his previous statement. With a small sigh, she rose and started clearing away the dishes. Shikaku looked at her for a moment before helping her.

They were standing in the kitchen, elbow-deep in soapy water when she replied, "Yes, it was uncalled for. But I needed to know if she was merely looking for an out from her disgraced family name or if she really loved Shikamaru."

Shikaku allowed a lazy smile to grace his features as he drawled, "I never thought you'd turn out to be such a mother hen, Taichou."

She glared at him, unaffected by his smile. He flicked soap suds her way.

"Looks like Shikamaru isn't the only one acting like a child tonight," she quipped irritably.

He didn't rise to the bait, preferring to wrap his arms around her. He whispered against her hair, "If it bothers you that much, I'll go apologize to her right now."

She leaned back into him, "I think I'll let them strew for a little while. It's not like she's going to break up with him just because she had a spat with me."

"Yoshino," he warned, with his fingers hovering over a ticklish spot on her middle.

"Oh all right! I like her too," Yoshino whispered softly.

.

.

* * *

**See, Mummy-in-law-to-be is not so evil… Let's toast to self-induced angst and generation gap and overprotective mummies!**

***clinks glasses* Kampai!**

**Ignore me, I just had a lot of coffee *hee hee***

***.*.* A *.*.***


End file.
